Bailando Mambo
by gabscullenblack.1320
Summary: -¡Jazz!- grito Alice-Voy amor- fui hasta donde ella estaba y vi que estaba señalando un disco desconocido y tenia una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia con sus ojos dorados brillando.-¿Qué paso?-Jazz, ¿sabes bailar mambo?-No-¿Podemos aprender?¿porfis?- J & A One-Shot


MAMBO

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_**Este es mi primer Alice & Jasper, espero les guste. Dedicado a **__**Luciana-Cullen-Hale**_

_Días después de la batalla contra los Vulturi…._

Jasper POV

Estaba esperando a que mi Ally se acabara de vestir para ver que haríamos hoy, estábamos solos en la mansión Cullen, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a cazar y no regresarían por unos días, Emmett y Rose después de la batalla habían decidido tomarse su 90 mil luna de miel, Edward y Bella estaban haciendo lo mismo en su cabaña, Nessi se había ido a pasear con Jacob a La Push.

-Estoy lista Jazz- dijo Alice saliendo de nuestro cuarto.-Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy-

-¿Qué mi monstruito?-

-Vamos a la tienda de discos?- Wow eso es nuevo

Tomamos el Porcshe de Alice y llegamos a Port Angeles en menos de 15 minutos, luego buscamos y buscamos 1 tienda de discos.

-Alice- la llame

-Mande Jazz-

-¿Para que quieres ir a una tienda de discos?-

-La verdad no lo se, solo sentía curiosidad nunca he entrado a una-

-Bueno por que no dejamos la curiosidad para otro dia y hacemos no se cosas mas productivas- le dije con voz sexy y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja

-¡Jazz!- rio- pero no hoy primero es la curiosidad- suspire.

Después de otros 5 minutos encontramos la vendita tienda

-Bienvenidos- dijo una chica- ¿buscan algo en especial?-

-No solo estamos viendo gracias- percibía insinuación de parte de ella

Alice empezó a recorrer todos los pasillos, mientras yo veía la música clásica, la cual era una porquería en esa tienda.

-¡Jazz!- grito Alice

-Voy amor- fui hasta donde ella estaba y vi que estaba señalando un disco desconocido y tenia una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia con sus ojos dorados brillando.-¿Qué paso?-

-Jazz, ¿sabes bailar mambo?-

-No-

-¿Podemos aprender?¿porfis?-

_Por Alice lo que sea_

-Claro Amor, cómpralo- ella no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a formar.

Después de pagar el disco, caminamos un rato, cuando Alice freno violentamente, estaba teniendo una visión.

-Alice ¿Qué paso?- de repente ella empezó a sonreir.

-Jazz, tenemos que ir a una tienda de disfraces-

-Pues vamos- dije suspirando

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras cuando encontramos la tienda, era chica con los disfraces mas esenciales del mundo.

-Buenos días- dijo Alice a la vendedora que no dejaba de vernos- estamos buscando disfraces para bailar mambo-

-Este… si por… por aquí- nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiéramos.

Pasamos por unos micro pasillos llenos de disfraces y mas y mas disfraces, hasta que se detuvo.

-Aquí hay va-va-varios modelos- y nos hizo un gesto con la mano que mostraba unos vestidos coloridos y unas cosas raras.- si necesitan algo solo avísenme- y se fue.

-Mira Jazz que lindo vestidito- Alice tomo un mini vestidito blanco, abajo estaba como cortado a la mitad, tenia holanes de varios colores, era de manga larga y en las mangas también tenía holanes de colores-¡Seria perfecto para Nessi!- grito- Sabes se lo voy a comprar y también algo al perro- después se fue a ver los vestuarios de hombre, mientras ella hacia eso fui a ver los demás disfraces.

Estuve recorriendo los pasillos hasta que lo vi.

Era un disfraz de vampiro para niña.

Tenía una falda con lentejuelas rojas, con una blusa blanca y encima de la blusa un chaleco negro, además en la blusa había un moño rojo también con lentejuelas, la capa era negra y tenía unos colmillos. Ridículo.

Sin embargo decidí tomarlo se lo regalaría a Nessi y mata dos pájaros de 1 tiro. Molestar a Edward y hacer feliz a mi sobrina. Desde que Nessi había llegado a nuestras vidas todo era mas divertido y más sencillo simplemente todos la adoraban, incluso Alice se puso mucho más feliz, ella y Nessi jugaba a ser modelos, iban de compras y les gustaba la moda y si Alice era feliz yo era feliz también. Conmigo Nessi jugaba a los espías, yo le leía cuentos, jugábamos a los soldados, yo la amaba.

-¡Jazz¡- grito Alice

-Voy- le dije, la vendedora estaba distraída así que corrí a velocidad vampírica.-¿Qué paso Ally?-

-Pruébatelo- me extendió un traje. Suspire y me acerque a la vendedora.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿ me podría mostrar el probador?-

-Es-este claro, por-por aquí- y me indico una puerta de madera.

-Gracias- entre y vi que el cuarto era muy chico, sin embargo me las podía arreglar.

Me puse el pantalón negro, luego la camisa blanca, la cual era de manga larga y tenia holanes de colores en toda la manga, después me calce los zapatos. Me mire al espejo, no me veía mal.

-¡Alice!- luego tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar Jazz?-

-Si- entro- y bien ¿Cómo me veo?-

-¡Te ves _sexy_ Jazz!- dijo en un ronroneo juguetón.

-mmm… así que me veo sexy ¿eh?- le seguí el juego

-Si-

-¿Qué tan sexy?-

-Mucho mi soldadito- y me dio un beso de pico.- seguiría jugando, pero es mejor que nos vallamos-

-Ok- me quite el disfraz y se lo di a Alice. Cuando salí ella estaba por pagar.-¡Espera!- me volteo a ver- tengo otro. Tome el disfraz de vampira- Toma-

-¿Y esto?- me pregunto

-Es para Nessi- se quedo viendo al vacio por unos segundos sonrió y rodo los ojos.

-Ya tu sabrás Jazz- y dio todos los disfraces a la vendedora.

Salimos de ahí para buscar el Porcshe , cuando llegamos varias personas se tomaban fotos con el choche, las ignoramos y nos subimos y en cuanto el motor sonó todos se hicieron a un lado.

-Es lo que odio de los coche caros- le dije

-La próxima vez venimos en moto- me dijo guiñando el ojo.

Sabía que Edward la destruiría en cuanto Nessi se pusiera el disfraz.

En cuanto llegamos a casa fui por mi moto.

-Se la voy a dar a Charlie, ahorita vengo Ally-

-Si Jazz-

Me monte en mi moto, me puse el casco y me fui a casa de Charlie. Toque el timbre.

-Voy, voy- Charlie abrió- ¿Jasper?-

-Hola Charlie-

-Hola Jasper, ¿ que pasa? Te noto agitado-

-Necesito pedirte un favor-

-Claro Jasper ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Podría dejar mi moto aquí, Edward la quiere matar- _o más bien la querrá matar_- por una broma que le hice- _o le hare_-

-Claro Jasper déjala en mis manos-

-Gracias Charlie en serio-

-Adiós Jasper- luego cerró la puerta

Busque el lugar mas escondido de su casa y le puse hojas, ramas y plantas encima de la moto. Me fui corriendo hacia la casa Cullen, cuando llegue vi a Alice sentada en el porche, en cuanto me vio sonrió.

-Bien Jazz es hora de bailar mambo-

Me jalo hasta la sala, me sentó en un sillon, fue al piso de arriba y bajo con su laptop que ya estaba prendida.

-Lee- me incito

_Como se baila el mambo _

_El __mambo__ es el hermano menos conocido de los bailes caribeños. Se desarrolla originalmente a partir del danzón, ritmo que en los años cincuenta predominaba en el panorama musical cubano, pero pronto evoluciona hacia un tempo más acelerado. La interdependencia creciente entre músicos y bailadores hizo posible que la percusión fuera adquiriendo poco a poco un papel cada vez más predominante. De igual forma, los arreglos orquestales de Dámaso Pérez Prado, que dirigía una orquesta de formato __jazz-band__, le aportaron un sonoridad nueva, sin precedentes hasta entonces, donde se fusionaban elementos del jazz norteamericanos en los metales y los ritmos afro-cubanos en la percusión._

_El mambo se baila siguiendo un ritmo sincopado, mezcla de música africana, hispanoamericana y jazz. Se marcan los cuatro tiempos, con movimientos fuertes y frecuentes flexiones de las articulaciones de pies y brazos. Muchos pasos tienen una fuerte entidad africana, en el sentido expresivo. Este es un baile "fuerte" que requiere velocidad de pies y mucha energía. Se diferencia de otros bailes por presentar un tiempo de silencio en cada compás, por lo tanto una parada en el movimiento en el cuarto tiempo._

No había entendido nada pero estaba bien.

-Dale click al video Jazz- le di click

_**(LINK: . )**_

En el video se explicaba como bailar mambo, la verdad no lo preste atención pues solo veía a Alice y pensaba en lo que me había metido, definitivamente ese ritmo era para latinos con sangre caliente, no para vampiros, pero lo que sea por mi Alice.

-Y bien Jazz, ¿ya supusiste cómo?- me pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ehh si claro Alice-

-Pues ve ponte tu traje- me dio el traje, subí corriendo a velocidad inhumana y me lo puse a la misma velocidad, cuando baje Alice ya estaba preciosa con un vestido naranja con brillos discretos, sus zapatos de tacón bajo a lo máximo 8 centímetros de punta triangular igual naranjas, llevaba una orquídea blanca en una de sus orejas, era simplemente hermosa.

-¿Cómo me veo?- se dio una vuelta

-Como una diosa- la tome de la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y nos besamos, transmitiéndonos toda la energía y amor fraternal posible, nuestras lenguas danzaban, sin embargo Alice paro el beso.

-No podemos besarnos todo el día- reí- bien hora de la verdad- Alice le puso play y empezamos a bailar.

_**(LINK: watch?v=qOuRWkLP-dA )**_

Empezamos siguiendo el ritmo, sin embargo al poco tiempo Alice me piso y si yo fuera humano me hubiera dolido hasta el alma, ella solo sonrió avergonzada, sacudí la cabeza, por más que lo intentaba mis piernas no iban al ritmo que mis caderas o se movían mis pies o se movían mis caderas, Alice estaba igual.

Los dos éramos unos ridículos bailando mambo, sin embargo seguimos intentándolo, hasta que unos pequeños aplausos y unas carcajadas que se oían hasta Canadá nos interrumpieron.

-¡BRAVO!- grito Nessi con su cara de niña mientras Jacob estaba en el suelo muerto de la risa- Jake, ¿podemos bailar también?- le pregunto inocentemente a su imprimado, de inmediato sus carcajadas cesaron.

-eehh … no Nessi no podemos porque…. Porque…ah ya se…por que no tenemos los trajes para bailar- En ese momento Alice subió y bajo las escaleras en menos de un segundo.

-No te preocupes Jacob, ya se los compramos- Alice le tendió su traje a Jacob y a Nessi le dio el de ella. A Jacob se le fue el color de la cara. Sin embargo decidí que era el mejor momento de mi broma.

-Nessi, ven- la llame y ella con su gracia camino hacia mi- Yo te enseño a bailar mambo, pero tú tienes que ponerte un disfraz que tu Jazzy te compro, tienes que ir con tu papa y decirle "mira papi soy una vampira y viene a comerme a mama como tú lo haces mientras duermo" ¿ok Nessi?-

-Si tío Jazzy, ¿pero que significa lo que tengo que decir a papi?-

-Nada importante Nessi, es algo que tu papa no hacía antes de conocer a tu mama- le dije tranquilamente

-Ven Nessi te ayudo a cambiarte- le dijo Alice y se la llevo por las escaleras-

-¿Tu crees que tu broma sirva?- pregunto Jacob

-Claro hay 3 cosas que Edward odia mas que nada, la primera que le quieran hacer algo a su familia, la segunda que interrumpa sus momentos "especiales" con Bella y la tercera que le hagamos bromas mentales o con su hija o esposa de por medio y con la broma acatamos 2 puntos-

-Ojala y no te mate Jazz- dijo Jacob teatralmente. Yo solo me encogí en hombros

Renesmee POV.

-¿Nessi?-

-Mande Jake- íbamos caminando en el bosque para decirle a mi papi lo que mi tío Jazzy me había pedido que le digiera, no sabía para que era el disfraz, pero mi tía Alice dijo que lo necesitaría.

-¿podrías hacer algo por mi?- asentí- bueno piensa en lo que mas quieras en el mundo mientras llegamos a la cabaña de tus papas ¿ok?- asentí

Empecé a pensar en mi familia y en Jake, todos ellos eran importantes para mí, pero creo que Jake era quien más me importaba, no me podía imaginar un solo día sin él, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando nos mudáramos, mami y papi me había explicado que no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo mas, a lo máximo 1 año, pero no podía decirle nada a Jake.

Seguía en mis pensamientos cuando llegamos en la cabaña, toque la puerta y me abrieron la puerta.

Mami traía una camisa de botones de mi papi medio arrugada y abrochada y un bóxer de mi papi. El cabello de mi mami estaba despeinado.

Mi papi traía un bóxer solamente, su cabello estaba como siempre, indomable.

-Mami, papi, dice tío Jazz que soy una vampira mire- me di una vuelta- y me dijo que me viniera a comer a mami como tú lo haces mientras me duermo- mis papis se tensaron mientras Jake tosía- papi ¿puedo ponerme un bóxer de Jacob como mi mami que trae los tuyos?-

Jasper POV.

-Bueno- Alice se sentó a mi lado en el sillón, la rodé con mi brazo- creo que somos un fracaso bailando mambo-

-Lo se- le di un beso en su cabeza.

-¡JASPER!- se oye un gruñido de Edward desde su cabaña.

-Hora de correr- susurro Alice, la tome de la mano y corrimos juntos como esperaba que estuviéramos por siempre.

_**JEJE, espero le haya gustado, las invito a pasar a mis otras historias ;)**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


End file.
